duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Gods - Argentina: 550113-2 / 9362-49264-2
Paper Gods - Argentina: 550113-2 / 9362-49264-2 is a Duran Duran CD album, released in Argentina by Warner Bros. Records on 11 September 2015. Track listing 550113-2 / 9362-49264-2 #"Paper Gods" - 7:01 #"Last Night in the City" - 4:44 #"You Kill Me With Silence" - 4:28 #"Pressure Off" - 4:19 #"Face for Today" - 3:51 #"Danceophobia" - 4:13 #"What are the Chances?" - 4:55 #"Sunset Garage" - 4:43 #"Change the Skyline" - 3:57 #"Butterfly Girl" - 3:15 #"Only in Dreams" - 6:05 #"The Universe Alone" - 6:02 Notes *Manufactured by Warner Music Argentina S.A. *Distributed by Warner Music Argentina S.A. *Phonographic Copyright (p) - Warner Bros. Records Inc. *Phonographic Copyright (p) - WEA International Inc. *Copyright © - Warner Bros. Records Inc. *Copyright © - WEA International Inc. *Recorded at Battersea Park *Recorded at Zelig Studios *Recorded at The Village *Mixed at Mixsuite UK *Mixed at Battersea Park *Mastered at Sterling Sound Credits: *Art Direction - Alex Israel, Brian Roettinger, China Chow *Artwork by Alex Israel *Creative Director - China Chow *Engineer - Josh Blair *Executive Producer - Wendy Laister *Graphics - Brian Roettinger *Management - Sharon Cho, Wendy Laister *Mastered by Ted Jensen *Mixed by Mark 'Spike' Stent *Mixed by (assistant mix engineer) - Geoff Swan *Performer - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon *Photography - Nick Rhodes Additional notes: *Gatefold card sleeve. *© ℗ 2015 Warner Bros. Records Inc. for the U.S. and WEA International Inc. for the world outside the U.S. *Industria Argentina. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (printed): 0 93624 92642 9 *Barcode (scanned): 093624926429 Track credits 01. "Paper Gods" :*Drum programming (additional) - David Emery :*Featuring - Mr Hudson :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 02. "Last Night in the City" :*Featuring - Kiesza :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Kiesza, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 03. "You Kill Me With Silence" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 04. "Pressure Off" :*Arranged by (strings), performer (strings) - Davide Rossi :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Engineer (Janelle session assistant) - Jake Valentine :*Engineer (Janelle session) - Ghian Wright, Graham Russell :*Featuring - Janelle Monáe, Nile Rodgers :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Mr Hudson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (lead vocal) - Josh Blair :*Written by Janelle, Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 05. "Face for Today" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 06. "Danceophobia" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Vocals (special guest) - Lindsay Lohan :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 07. "What are the Chances?" :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Mr Hudson :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 08. "Sunset Garage" :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Vocals (additional) - Hollie Cook :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 09. "Change the Skyline" :*Featuring - Jonas Bjerre :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Producer (additional production) - Nile Rodgers :*Written by Taylor, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 10. "Butterfly Girl" :*Guitar - Dom Brown, John Frusciante :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Vocals (additional) - Anna Ross :*Written by Brown, Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon 11. "Only in Dreams" :*Edited by (pro tools operator) - Riccardo Damian :*Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson, Nile Rodgers :*Producer (additional production) - Josh Blair, Mr Hudson :*Written by Taylor, Ronson, Mr Hudson, Rhodes, Rodgers, Taylor, Le Bon 12. "The Universe Alone" :*Arranged by (choir arranger) - Toby Young :*Arranged by (strings) - Davide Rossi, Josh Blair :*Conductor, creative director - Suzi Digby :*Guitar - John Frusciante :*Performer (strings) - Davide :*Producer - Duran Duran, Josh Blair :*Voice (additional) - London Youth Chamber Choir, Voce Chamber Choir :*Written by Taylor, Rhodes, Taylor, Le Bon See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Paper Gods (album - variants)